Footwear has previously been proposed in a very wide variety of embodiments, especially for solipeds, in general horses. Examples of many known embodiments are given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,086 or in U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,929; however none of them have become established to date because, inter alia, they extended only to the height of the hoof or just above, i.e. were in the form of a shoe. The hoof constantly slipped out of the "shoe" because its side walls were too low and/or the heel cap was unable to sit sufficiently firmly. To date, it has not been possible to increase the height of the heel cap because the hoof is relatively high at the front whereas the rudiments of two toes are present at the rear (the hoof is a reinforced middle toe) and are relatively soft and sensitive. Hence, it is also impossible to achieve the objective by means of the previous suggestions of extending the hoof-covering part upward, for example according to German Pat. No. 9431, because the rear of the footwear, or its upper edge, pressed against these soft, sensitive parts and the animal soon went lame.